The Pain
by chibigirl88
Summary: This is just about team rocket when they fail another mission. plz r/r


  
Title: The Pain  
Author: chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Pokèmon doesn't belong to me.   
A/N: Sorry if any bad spelling,grammer, or mistakes.   
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Pikachu thundershock!" said Ash "Pika pi" said the yellow mouse. "Go Staryu," said Misty, "Water Gun."  
"Hayh," said the brown star. "Vulpix," said Brock, "Flamethrower" "VUL," said the reddish fox.   
"Ahh!" yelled Team Rocket, "Team Rocket blasting off again. The three trainers cheer and went back to their   
journey.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't believe it," said Jessie depressed to fail another mission, "The boss will be mad again."   
"Uh...Jessie," said James, "Meowth and I are going to get some fire wood," "Alrgiht," said Jessie.  
James and Meowth left. "Why is it every time we go into battle with the twerp," said Jessie, "We lose!"  
Some tears start to fill her eyes. "NO,"said Jessie. "I'm not a quitter I'll make it!" She starts to cheer  
up but when the image of the twerps came to her head she sat down in a slump and begin to cry again.   
Suddenly her pokèmons came out of their pokeballs and went over to Jessie. "Huh," said Jessie, "How did   
you guys get out?" "Arbok" said the long snake "Wobb," said the water pokèmon. "You guys are so comforting,"   
said Jessie, "I don't deserve to have friends like you" She started to cry more. Her pokèmon crawl aside her  
as she hug them tightly.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
At the wilderness   
  
"So Meowth," said James, "Another failure what are we going to do?" "I don't know Jimmy-boy," said Meowth.   
They both signed and sat down on a tree bark holding the fire wood they have collected. "Why are we cursed   
with such bad luck?" asked James signing again. "Boy I wish that we actually beat that twerp and got that   
pikachu," said Meowth, "But we can't they have so much pokèmon and we only have four plus me is five."   
They started to cry. "If we got that Pikachu, " said Meowth. "We would be proud," said James, "And so would  
the boss" They stood up and drop the fire wood. "Meowth will you make me a promise?" asked James "Yeah," said  
Meowth, "What kind?" "The promise is that we will always be friends," said James, "And one day beat those twerps"  
"Yeah," said Meowth. They gather their fire woods and head on back to Jessie.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Back at Jessie  
  
"We're back," said James who started to make the fire, "Huh?" He had saw Jessie down in the dumps. "Hey Jessie," said  
Meowth. "Huh?" said Jessie, "Oh you're back" James walked over to Jessie and sat down with her so did Meowth.   
"Are you okay?" asked James looking worry at her. "Yeah," said Jessie. He put her hands on her shoulder and said "Don't  
worry Jessie" "Don't you feel the pain?" asked Jessie who still had tears in her eyes. James was about to wipe them away  
until Jessie pushed his hand away. "I mean don't you feel pain inside?" asked Jessie one more time. "Well yes," said James  
"I feel the pain inside," said James, "Whenever that attack of an thundershock or thunderbolt comes I already feel the pain."  
"I know how you feel Jimmy-boy," said Meowth. Jessie and James turn to Meowth who continue to talk. "I felt that pain when I  
was just a baby meowth," said Meowth who's eyes begin to feel with tears, "And I can still feel it" As a flashback begin  
  
{Flashback}  
"Wah!" cried a baby Meowth, "Wah!" The baby meowth cried even harder.   
Meowth narrating "Many people passed by but ingore me, they threw money of crumbs of breads at me but they never took me in"  
{End of Flashback}  
  
"But when the time pass by," said Meowth, "I met you, guys" James and Jessie hugged Meowth as all three of them begin to cry   
a little. Soon they wipe away their tears and made their fire. As the night went by Meowth curl up and went to sleep. But Jessie  
and James were still awake. "You know Jessie," said James, "Even though we fail thousands of missions we're still friends" As  
he look down at Jessie who was in his arms already asleep he smile at her and soon he fell asleep.   
  
END  
  
A/N: Hehe I was watching pokèmon today and I thought about team rocket and got bored so I wrote a fanfic about them.   
the story was pretty lame. ^_^ thanks for reading!   



End file.
